


and I have no reason (to reason with you)

by seatbeltdrivein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatbeltdrivein/pseuds/seatbeltdrivein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius takes care of Harry like no else could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I have no reason (to reason with you)

_One, two, three._

Scorpius almost doesn't even need to count anymore. He's gotten very good at predicting when Harry will begin tossing and turning next to him, making the large bed seem smaller and altogether not enough.

He counts to ten and slides out of the bed, cursing when he bumps into the nightstand and knocks the picture of Harry and Mrs. Potter down to the floor. The frame lands face-up, and Mrs. Potter smiles up at him in her wedding dress, her arms around Harry's neck like she owns him.

Scorpius scowls and steps on her face.

Harry makes an incoherent sound, cries out, and Scorpius stands very still next to the bed, counting to ten again. At nine, Harry goes still, rolling onto his side, and Scorpius is able to slide his hand under the pillow and grab Harry's wand without disturbing him.

Harry begins moving again, his soft cries louder, frightening. Scorpius sets Harry's wand where the picture had been sitting and then crawls back into bed, carefully inching his way to Harry's side.

"Harry," he says, closing his eyes tightly and, as fast as he can manage, grabbing Harry's arms, pinning them between their chests.

… _six, seven, eight_ …

Harry fights him, shouting and cursing, and his eyes aren't even open. Scorpius shouts right back, demands him to wake up, buries his face in Harry's neck and breathes hard against the sweaty skin.

Harry tenses, falls still, and Scorpius is trapped against him. It feels like an eternity before Harry opens his eyes.

"I woke you up?" Harry always asks him that.

"It's fine," Scorpius says, trying his hardest not to look at the clock on the wall. He doesn't want to know how little sleep he will get tonight, if it's even night anymore.

Harry's hand is on his back, pulling Scorpius close, and Scorpius takes a chance and looks up. Harry is looking right back.

"You'll need to get up early tomorrow," Harry says. "Are you packed?"

"Don't talk to me like you're my father." Scorpius scowls, and Harry laughs at him, the hand resting on Scorpius' back sliding down to his arse.

"I guess this wouldn't be the time for that, would it?"

Scorpius shifts until he's lying half on Harry's chest and bends one leg over Harry's knees, making way for the older man's large hand between his legs. "No," he says, closing his eyes as long fingers slide between his cheeks, rubbing at the crease.

"Bet you don't even need to be fingered first anymore." The room feels chilled, the temperature dropping as Harry's voice darkens. Scorpius' face bleeds red, radiating heat.

"I'm not loose," Scorpius says sharply, but it doesn't stop him from reaching a hand back and pulling one cheek to the side, easing the task. One of Harry's fingers slides in dry, and Scorpius shudders. He doesn't hate it, even though he should.

"Doesn't even matter," Harry breathes, every word a gentle heat across Scorpius' scalp. "You feel so good. Fuck, I don't even know how you do it…"

Scorpius shifts, evens out his breathing, and tries to keep his eyes open. He loves the look of awe in Harry's eyes and wishes he could see it in some other context.

"Magic," Scorpius says. Red blossoms in his face, darkening the subtle flush, when Harry laughs.

"I'll miss your magic," Harry responds, "when you're gone."

"I don't really want to go," Scorpius says. He will stay if Harry asks.

Harry doesn't ask. Instead, he pushes another finger into Scorpius' arse and pumps them in and out, slowly, carefully, and Scorpius feels like glass. Shifting, Scorpius sighs into Harry's chest. "Will you come visit me?"

"I might," Harry says, voice husky.

Scorpius hopes he does. He hates leaving Harry to sleep alone. Even if Mrs. Potter is home, she is rarely— _never_ , he reminds himself—enough. She will only want from Harry, when Harry is the one who should be wanting. Harry needs to be taken care of, hero or not. Harry needs someone who will hide his wand and wake him when he can't stop remembering.

"I love you," Scorpius says.

Harry's fingers pause, then spread, scissoring and holding Scorpius open to the cold air.

"Feel good?" Harry's voice is hot in Scorpius' ear.

"Nngn—" Scorpius feels so loose, his arse open and wanting more. When Harry pulls his fingers out and presses into Scorpius' chest, rolling him over on to his back, Scorpius wastes no time. He grabs his legs and spreads himself wide. Harry sits up on his knees and squeezes his cock in his fist, smiling down.

"I'll visit," Harry says as his fist slides up and down his cock, thumb pressing against the head. Scorpius knows every inch of Harry's cock, has had it in every possible way, and he still isn't tired of it.

"Get in already," Scorpius demands when Harry makes no move to fuck him. His legs hurt from being held up in such an odd position, and if Harry doesn't fuck him _now_ , he'll have to let go.

"Brat." Harry laughs as he pushes his cockhead against Scorpius' arse. The ring of muscles is loose, softened from a summer of constant use, and Scorpius briefly feels glad that he's leaving for school, if only that it makes every opportunity to see Harry that much better. He'll be tighter next time.

Scorpius rolls his hips and coaxes the thick head inside, his eyes rolling back into his skull as Harry pushes in steadily.

"Fuck," Harry rasps, his hips twitching. "Yes, take it, take all of it—Merlin!" His eyes close and he swallows, his throat bobbing when he finally sits fully inside. "Never thought you'd be able to take it so easily." Harry gives a breathy laugh and grinds his cock inward, filling every part of Scorpius until he's fit to burst.

"Not loose," Scorpius says again. He leaves his eyes shut and wonders how long it will take him to tighten up again, if he even can.

As Harry pulls out, little by little, and slams back in, Scorpius grabs the headboard, bracing himself, and makes the silent promise that he'll be ready next time, that he'll make sure it feels like the first time for Harry.

They're both breathing hard, and Harry is looking down like he might kiss Scorpius, something he's never done, and Scorpius tries to beg with his eyes, pleads silently with Harry to kiss him. Scorpius wants it to feel real, to be like the stories his dorm mates share about summer girls in foreign countries, wet lips, the very first time.

"What?" Harry gasps, fucking into Scorpius as hard as he can. His mouth is open just a bit, and Scorpius imagines how it would feel if Harry would just lean down, just a bit, and slip in his tongue into Scorpius' mouth. It'd be like getting fucked in his arse and his mouth at the same time, he imagines.

Scorpius can’t think of anything that could feel better than having a piece of Harry in both sides of him.

As if reading his mind, Harry's eyes crinkle with mirth and he leans down, his lips hovering just over Scorpius' as his hips slow down, the hard heat of his cock barely moving.

"You want something?" Harry asks, his mouth moving, brushing over Scorpius'.

"Kiss me?" Scorpius tries to sound forceful, but the words come out timid, a question, and speaking them feels like losing.

The disappointing thought simmers for a barely a second before shattering beneath the feel of Harry's lips, the sensation of Harry's tongue forcing its way between Scorpius' lips and sliding against his teeth, the inside of his cheeks.

Scorpius moans as their mouths move together, the slick sounds of the kiss meshing with the wet noise of Harry's cock fucking into him, an odd echo. He feels amazing, filthy, beautiful.

Harry grunts and begins tugging Scorpius off, their mouths parting as the movements of Harry's hand and cock become more erratic. Everything feels so wet, so warm, and when Scorpius comes over Harry's hand to the feel of slick heat spreading in his arse, he locks the memory deep in his heart.

He always wanted Harry to be his first kiss.

*

"I said I was sorry!" Mrs. Potter is standing in Harry's study, her hands on her hips, scowling. "I didn't expect Mum to ask us to say the night. It was just the once." When Harry says nothing, she rolls her eyes and adds, "Scorpius could have come, you know. I don't see why he didn't."

"Scorpius was fine," is all Harry says. "We need to leave."

"We need to talk," she fires back. "Harry, we never talk! I don't even know you anymore!"

"We'll talk after we drop the kids off." Scorpius ducks away from the door, his back pressed against the wall outside Harry's study. He shouldn't eavesdrop, but he resents Mrs. Potter's presence.

Not for the first time, Scorpius wishes the woman would drop dead.

"I'm worried about you," she says softly. Scorpius scowls.

"There's no need." Harry stands and waves her out the door. When he walks out, he looks straight at Scorpius, not surprised in the least to see him, and puts a hand on his shoulder, guiding him down the hall.

Mrs. Potter calls after them, and Scorpius feels his face break into a smile when Harry doesn't respond.

He walks them into James' bedroom. It's almost entirely empty. James' bags are downstairs, waiting next to James.

"Do you remember the spell I taught you?" Harry asks.

Scorpius nods. "You'll write?"

"Definitely." Harry looks close to a smile for the first time since they woke up to the sound of Mrs. Potter and Al and his siblings walking out of the Floo. They'd gotten lucky. The noise had given them just enough time for Harry to Apparate Scorpius into the guestroom before Disapparating back into his own.

Harry sighs. "We need to go. The train won't be much longer."

Scorpius hesitates. "Harry…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you kiss me?" Scorpius blurts out, and Harry just stares at him, looking bewildered. Then he grins.

"A quick one," Harry relents.

Scorpius grins and leans in, eager for the feel. He needs one last thing to remember before he leaves.

Harry's lips are soft against Scorpius', an odd contrast from the night before. It feels natural when their mouths mesh together, and Scorpius lets out a disappointed whine when Harry pulls away, his lips following the older man's.

"We're out of time," Harry says.

"You'd better write me," Scorpius says, wiping his mouth. "I'll be very angry if you don't."

Harry just laughs.

*

It isn't until the third week of the new term that Scorpius gets a letter from Harry. Al tries to look over his shoulder at the letter, but Scorpius shoves his face away, scowling and clutching the letter to his chest.

"What?" Al grins. "Is it a girl?"

"No," Scorpius says shortly, shoving the letter into his trouser pocket. He felt immediately thankful that Harry took the time to spell the letters into a coded form. If Al knew what was going on—

Scorpius can't even imagine what his friend would say.

"Come on," Al begs. "You can tell me!"

"It's nothing," Scorpius says. Several of the other Slytherin students are looking down the table at them, and Scorpius flushes.

"When did James get a girlfriend?" Scorpius asks, watching Al intently.

"What? He hasn't!"

Scorpius smirks and looks past Al's shoulder. "I wouldn't be so sure…"

Al, predictably, is immediately distracted. James is the only fool-proof way of derailing Albus Potter when he's got his mind set on something, and Scorpius thanks every god he can think of for the convenient distraction.

He isn't able to read the letter until late that night after his dorm mates have fallen asleep. Drawing the curtains around his bed, Scorpius uses the spell Harry taught him over the summer and watches the letter piece itself back together, the letters racing across the parchment to find their proper places.

 _Scorpius_ —

Eyes wide, Scorpius holds the parchment close to his eyes, trailing the messily scrawled sentences by the light of his wand.

 _I was right. It's not been a month yet, and I miss you._

Scorpius inhales sharply, his heart skipping a beat. Harry _misses_ him. It feels so surreal to have the proof clutched tight in his sweaty hands, to know beyond any doubt that Harry Potter is thinking about _him_ of all people, that he has to read the line several times before it sinks in.

 _I was thinking about visiting Hogsmeade in a few weeks. If you're interested_ —

Scorpius snorts. As if he wouldn't be!

— _then I know of a place that would be easy for you to get to undetected. Let me know._

The letter trails off after that. It looks as though Harry tried to write something else, but he'd scratched it out, much to Scorpius' frustration. The rest of the parchment is scribbled out, right until the very bottom where Harry had signed his initials.

Scorpius can't help but be a little disappointed at the brief letter, but the feeling was squashed by the thrill of knowing Harry would be visiting him soon. He writes out a quick response and scrambles it, jamming the letter under his pillow. He'll send it in the morning.


End file.
